Víspera
by ankari
Summary: Kirihara Akaya abusa de su imaginación por deporte en la víspera de su cumpleaños. Advertencia: YanaKiri yaoi .


**Víspera.**

¿Cuántos meses hacía que había empezado ésto?

Era una buena pregunta para hacerse en estas circunstancias, pensó Akaya, mordiendo su lápiz en lugar de resolver las ecuaciones que lo esperaban en su cuaderno abierto frente a él. Los números no eran su especialidad y, si el resto de sus senpai no se habían dado cuenta de que había cosas más importantes que las calificaciones trimestrales, no era su problema, o al menos no lo sería hasta que la dirección volviera a prohibirle asistir al club de tenis. Eso fue lo que Akaya había dicho a Yanagi-senpai la noche anterior después de su sesión de tutoría de inglés.

En la pantalla de su imaginación, muy parecida a la televisión gigante de plasma que su hermana había confiscado de la sala familiar para su uso privado, esa escena había pasado muchas veces antes de la realidad; Yanagi-senpai asentía con una sonrisa leve y le decía que no importaba, que le sorprendía escuchar un comentario tan maduro por parte de su kouhai. Por supuesto que había cosas más importantes que hacer la tarea, incluso para él... Y entonces Akaya, con su mejor cara de sorpresa inocente, preguntaba qué podía ser eso que preocupaba más a su senpai que las tareas.

En lugar de responder, Yanagi-senpai se incinaba hacia él y susurraba una pregunta casi contra sus labios: ¿Podía ser que Akaya aún no se hubiera dado cuenta? Akaya lo miraba a los ojos, a veces respondiendo con una soltura de lenguaje que le hubiera gustado poseer en sus exámenes de literatura, a veces sin decir nada y temblando hasta que las manos de su senpai se internaban en el desastre que eran sus cabellos, pero siempre esperaba a que sucediera lo inevitable; que Yanagi-senpai lo acercara para besarlo, profundo y lento, su lengua sintiéndose mojada y caliente dentro suyo, permitiendo que al fin Akaya rodeara su cuello con sus brazos para abrirse más a él, al fin, como lo deseaba desde... Desde...

¿Cuántos meses llevaba de ésto?

Si Akaya tenía alguna cualidad artística, ésta era una imaginación vívida. Ahora, frente a las matemáticas y la luz violenta de su lámpara de noche, con su propia sombra oscureciendo ecuaciones y teoremas por igual, su erección era prueba fehaciente de ello.

Al menos la pantalla de su imaginación servía para que su tarea fuera más llevadera, se consoló, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que sus brazos y su cabeza colgaran hacia atrás, balanceándose en su silla. Pensar en la noche de ayer, en lo que había sucedido realmente, no era algo tan fácil; cuando Akaya terminó de decir que la dirección los llamaría cuando hubiera algún problema, Yanagi-senpai se quedó en silencio un momento, cerró sus cuadernos sin decir palabra, y lo invitó a retirarse para hacer sus "cosas más importantes". Akaya no era ningún maestro en data, pero la reacción de su senpai lo devolvió rápidamente al mundo real y se disculpó durante varios minutos, alzando su voz hasta que fue perdonado para no llamar la atención del resto de los Yanagi.

Su fantasía seguía siendo de su agrado, pero ya no tenía ese algo especial de las que tal vez podrían hacerse realidad algún día. Con un suspiro, Akaya volvió a sentarse bien frente a su escritorio y dejó su lapiz a un lado.

Haciendo memoria, Akaya podía recordar con claridad una de las primeras veces en que se dio cuenta de lo que quería de su Yanagi-senpai. Esa vez era de sus preferidas, porque lo que había pasado tenía varias semillas que había usado en el desarrollo de algunas de sus proyecciones más vívidas... Fue una vez de las primeras de las tutorías. Una de sus lecturas de inglés hablaba de las relaciones de amistad, y Akaya preguntó si Yanagi-senpai había tenido alguna vez un mejor amigo así. Yanagi-senpai respondió, con la mirada algo perdida en la nada, que sí, había tenido un muy buen amigo que había perdido por su culpa. Akaya rió, explicando que según la lectura, los amigos no se pierden, sino que se separan y que la amistad verdadera era para siempre... Yanagi-senpai preguntó si Akaya tenía alguien así, y Akaya respondió que no.

La mano de Yanagi-senpai sobre su cabello se sintió diferente a otras veces en las canchas de tenis, o en viajes de entrenamiento. Se sintió diferente a la mano de Niou, quien sólo buscaba despeinarlo, o a la de Sanada, paternal y poco compasiva; Yanagi-senpai se sintió cerca, y cuando agregó en una voz suave que algún día lo tendría, y que tal vez ese día estuviera más cerca de lo que cualquiera de los dos pensaban, algo se encendió dentro de Akaya, quien comprendió que no estaban hablando solamente de amistad. Akaya logró decir que le gustaría que Yanagi-senpai fuese ese alguien, y la mano que acariciaba sus rulos no se apartó sino que se mudó a su hombro izquierdo, haciendo presión.

Yanagi-senpai dijo que tal vez lo sería, pero que por el momento sería bueno que continuaran con la lectura. En su mente, Akaya solía reemplazar este final por otras posibilidades más jugosas.

Si Akaya hubiera hablado de ese episodio con alguien, como por ejemplo Niou-senpai, estaba seguro de que habría sido burlado, pero para él había significado algo. Que Niou-senpai pensara que esas cosas eran simples "migajas" que le tiraba su senpai para motivarlo a estudiar no era sino muestra de por qué Niou-senpai estaba solo la mayoría del tiempo. O con Yagyuu-senpai, que a veces era aparentemente igual a estar consigo mismo.

No, sus teorías acerca de los sentimientos que Yanagi-senpai quizás sintiera por él eran suyas, y demasiado íntimas para compartirse con alguien más. Incluso con el mismo Yanagi-senpai.

Otro de sus recuerdos favoritos era el de la noche después de la derrota contra Seigaku, volviendo de ver a Yukimura-buchou en el hospital. Sólo compartieron parte del camino de vuelta juntos, pero cuando estaban en el metro, en un vagón casi vacío, Akaya preguntó si Yanagi-senpai se había molestado por que no lo había podido vengar en su partido contra Fuji... Con una sonrisa cansada, que hablaba de cargas que Akaya no hubiera adivinado de no haber escuchado a Sanada-senpai en crisis y a Yanagi-senpai calmarlo demasiado fácilmente para ser la primera vez, le agradeció por haber evitado eso a "Genichirou"... Y Akaya, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, puso su mano sobre la de su senpai, diciéndole que no era problema, que podía contar con él para lo que necesitara, hablando tan bajo que se sorprendió cuando Yanagi-senpai asintió, silencioso y sin apartar su mano tibia de las caricias casi imperceptibles que trazaban los dedos de su kouhai sobre los suyos.

Sí, hacía varios meses de que ésto había comenzado y, para desgracia de sus hormonas, no parecía que fuera a solucionarse en ningún momento cercano, ni aunque hoy fuera la víspera de su cumpleaños. Akaya sabía que las imágenes de su pantalla mental ayudaban en sus momentos íntimos, pero no eran suficiente... Cómo podían serlo, cuando conocía el cuerpo desnudo de su senpai en detalle, su fuerza física al jugar con y contra él, y sus ojos, y sus manos, y las distintas formas que tenía de decir las cosas, sus diferentes tonos de voz, sus grados de confianza, su risa y sonrisas y sus miradas de censura, su rostro descansado a primera hora de la mañana, o ese mismo rostro surcado por un cansancio extremo también a primera hora de la mañana, al llegar de una noche de vigilia en el hospital, saludándolo como si nada en las canchas para ayudarlo con su entrenamiento privado, corrigiendo su postura, observándolo sin descanso...

Su pantalón ya estaba a la altura de sus rodillas, y una vez más Akaya se arqueó hacia atrás, comenzando los movimientos que su mano conocía tan bien con sus labios entreabiertos para respirar. A la mierda con las ecuaciones... Yanagi-senpai no le ayudaba con ellas, ni con ciencias, ni con tantas otras, así que era justo que el tiempo de estudio en ellas fuera invertido en pensar en él. O algo así.

Cuando sólo llevaba unos meses de darse cuenta de lo que comenzaba a querer de Yanagi-senpai, Akaya tuvo una conversación muy breve con su hermana, y otra con Niou-senpai, de las cuales salió tranquilizado; las mujeres reales eran imbéciles, y aún así tal vez cuando superara esta fase podría incorporar tetas y otras cosas suaves y gordas a sus fantasías... aunque no era una perspectiva que le atrayera demasiado, y ahora no tenía espacio para ese tipo de pensamientos ociosos. Niou-senpai se burló de eso ("¿Qué tiene de ocioso querer coger, Akaya? Si no pensaras en eso, terminarías como Fukubuchou"), pero cuando vio a Yagyuu-senpai pasar se excusó para ir tras él a decirle alguna estupidez, y Akaya intuyó que las tetas tampoco debían ser personajes principales en su programación imaginaria.

Akaya no era el tipo de persona que se tomara las cosas con calma, y tampoco la masturbación. En su mente veía a Yanagi-senpai practicando tenis contra una pared, volteando su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Akaya, quien estaba distraído con el ángulo cuando su senpai se ponía en posición para golpear la pelota... Y ahora Yanagi-senpai le decía que se acercara... Sí, así... Que sabía lo que quería, y que podían hacerlo ahora... Nadie iba a venir tan tarde... Podía confiar en su data...

- ¡Akaya!

La voz de su hermana al otro lado de la puerta trajo a Akaya de vuelta a la realidad con una exclamación y un golpe fuerte de la silla que estaba balanceando hacia atrás mientras hacía lo que, bueno, tenía que hacer.

- Qué quieres -respondió, su voz levemente ronca. Tosió para aclararla, y lo repitió, más fuerte-. ¿Qué quieres?

- No quiero nada, pendejo. Teléfono para ti.

Akaya se tomó un momento para agradecer que había recordado pasar el seguro de su puerta esta vez y subió sus pantalones para ayudar a su tranquilidad interna a la hora de afrontar una conversación telefónica con alguien.

- Hola -dijo al teléfono.

- Akaya, disculpa la interrupción -dijo la voz inconfundible de Yanagi-senpai.

- Ah... N-no, no interrumpes, senpai.

- ¿No estabas estudiando?

- Eh... Más o menos.

Hubo un silencio en el que Akaya intentó calmarse para no sonar tan agitado, tan agudo, tan ronco, tan lo que fuera que era que estaba haciendo que Yanagi-senpai supiera que había algo mal, porque lo sabía, y Akaya sabía que él lo sabía, así como sabía tantas otras cosas, pero había cosas que Akaya no quería que supiera, al menos no aún, no antes de que el mismo Akaya supiera otras cosas, y...

- Entiendo -dijo Yanagi-senpai, y Akaya no dijo nada, concentrándose con sus ojos cerrados en desear que no entendiera lo mismo que él-. ¿Entonces crees que tengas tiempo para acompañarme por algo de comer ahora?

- ...¿Qué?

- Puedes traer tus apuntes. Las matemáticas no son mi fuerte, pero aún así creo que podría servirte de ayuda.

- ¿Por... algo de comer? ¿A esta hora? -fue lo único que pudo preguntar Akaya.

- Aa... Sabes qué día es hoy, supongo.

- ... ¿Lunes? -respondió Akaya, ignorando los latidos ensordecedores de su corazón.

- Lunes 24, y pensé que te sería útil distraerte de tus distracciones -dijo Yanagi-senpai. Akaya dejó escapar una carcajada incrédula. No quería pensar en cuan acertadas podían ser sus teorías acerca de las distracciones de su kouhai.

- Me conoces demasiado, senpai... ¿Dónde nos vemos?

Yanagi-senpai dio una explicación concisa de dónde se verían y se despidió, dejando del otro lado del teléfono a un Akaya confundido, nervioso y dolorosamente duro, que cuando dejó el aparato sobre su mesa volvió a su tarea anterior con más entusiasmo y menos duración que la habitual.

Tendría que bañarse antes de salir, y mentir en su casa para que su hermana no dijera nada, pero estaba seguro de que no tendría problemas... ¡Después de todo, se dijo, no todos los días es víspera de cumpleaños!


End file.
